poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons/Gaining control of Genesis Park
Here is how Meeting a herd of Mammoths and Mastodons and Gaining control of Genesis Park goes in Genesis Park. At the Visitor's Center. Raptor Claw and Ellie carrying Mr. Spivey on a medical clinic. Princess Luna: Thank you, Mickey for coming on such short notice. Mickey Mouse: Not a problem. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: So, What's going on here? Prince Isamu: (fusses for Yuna) Princess Luna: Now, Now, Isamu. It's okay. Hiro: Yuna and the others are missing. Princess Luna: And so are Professor Mosquito Amber's grandchildren, Alexis and Jim. Larry: I hope they're okay. Ellie: Me too. Professor Mosquito Amber: Don't worry, We must keep our hopes up for their safety. Princess Luna: Right, Professor. All we can do now it wait for their return. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends are traveling through the park. Princess Yuna: Guys, Look! Princess Sharon: It's a whole herd of Mammoths and Mastodons of each species. Moon Starlight: Look at those. Then, The Matriarchs of each species came up towards them. Nyx: They look very protective. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, I got this. Mammoths and Mastodons gathering around Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's okay, Guys. They're not going to hurt us! Princess Skyla: (giggles as the calves rapped their trunks around her and her sisters gently) I think these calves like me. Armor Bride: Look at their fur! Sweetie Heart: They're so warm! Scander: Their trunks would keep us warm like scarves. Britney Sweet: And during the cold. Armor Bride: (looked at her bow) I wish Grimlock and the Dinobots were here. Meanwhile, the group are facing a difficult problem. Mickey Mouse: There's gotta be a way to get the power back. Princess Celestia: Mommy loves my little Indy so much. (kisses Indy) Prince Indy: (laughs) Princess Anna: (fusses over her mother) Princess Celestia: (picks up Anna and kisses her) I love you too, Anna. Ellie: Genesis Park means a whole lot to my father. I just hope our children are alright. Larry: Don't worry. It'll be okay. The important thing is that we have to keep Genesis Park from ending up like Jurassic Park. Professor Mosquito Amber: We must do what we can to gain control of the Park. Will you please shut down the system? Doctor Incubator: (gulps and gets to his hooves) You asked for it. (He walks slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. He takes a key from his belt, unlocks the door, and opens it. There is a row of four switches inside. He flips them off, one by one, leaving only a single lever left. His hand hovers over it... and he flips the lever.) And you got it. Every monitor, every terminal, every fluorescent light shuts out. plunging them into near-darkness. They just sit in eerie stillness for a moment. Oh: How long will this take? Doctor Incubator: 'Bout thirty seconds. Professor Mosquito Amber: Then let's make it count. Ellie: Won't be long now. Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (crying in the dark) Princess Celestia: Shh, It's okay, My babies. It's okay. Prince Flashlight: (crying in the dark) Twilight Sparkle: Shh, Don't cry, Flashlight, Mommy's here. Prince Tyrone: (crying in the dark) Princess Cadance: It's okay, Tyrone. Everything's going to be just fine. Prince Isamu: (crying in the dark) Princess Luna: There, There, Isamu. Mama's here. Don't cry. Finally, Dr. Incubator turns back to the box. He flips the row of safety switches back again, then hesitates by the main switch. Dr. Incubator: Hold on. He throws it. And nothing happens. There is a very long pause. Gremlin Gus: It's not working. Dr. Incubator: Uh... Raptor Claw: Listen, which of you knows how to handle a gun? Incubator, who can't quite understand this, races over to the main monitor. Dr. Incubator: HAH! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that?! LOOK! They stare at the monitor, which glows with a faint amber light, the only mechanical thing in the room that's on. The left hand corner of the screen displays two words: system ready. Dr. Incubator looks at them, his face triumphant. Dr. Incubator: It's on! It worked! Raptor Claw: Wait a minute? What do you mean "worked"? Everything is still off! Dr. Incubator: The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, the phones, security doors, half a dozen others but it worked! System ready! Princess Celestia: Where are the breakers? Dr. Incubator: Out in the maintenance shed. Other side of the compound. Three minutes, and you can have the power back on in the entire park. Professor Mosquito Amber: Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until the whole system is back on its feet again. Mickey Mouse: Right away, Professor. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225